


Sleep and Care

by The_Shy_One



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Hal watches over Bruce as he sleeps off a migraine when Damian comes into the room.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Sleep and Care

It was three in the afternoon and Bruce was still asleep, nestled beneath the covers. Hal glances from the tv, looking down to see his boyfriend’s chest rising and falling slowly, deep in sleep. And he would probably be asleep for another hour given that this was routine after figuring out the varying levels of how Bruce experienced migraines. 

This one, while small, required the man to sleep. Even if he went to bed earlier the night before - that was a sign unexpected to Hal, who was blessed to not experience a migraine. It also always made Bruce irritated to forget that it was a sign of impending doom since sleep was a thing that alluded him many times when he needed it -, Bruce still slept in as if he hadn’t slept for a few nights.

Hal remembers that these ones didn’t hurt as much as the ones brought on by stress, that Bruce could function for normal tasks once he was up. But it was still a pain in the ass for him since it always messed up his schedule and required him to rest in his bed to recover. Migraines were draining even if the effects were minor.

But Hal didn’t mind the days that he stayed with Bruce in bed, watching the man shuffle underneath the covers occasionally. It gave him a chance to slow down as well and see that Bruce was fine. Even if he didn’t feel well, it made Hal feel better knowing that Bruce took this seriously and didn’t push himself. Even if he wanted to since Bruce was nothing, but devoted to what he thought was important, including being Batman and his family.

At this point, he hears the soft click of the door closing and the soft padded sound of socked feet on carpet. Hal looks to see Damian coming through with a Switch in his hands, still playing it and avoiding any furniture that was in his path. The kid looks up once to lock eyes with him, face serious despite the happy-sounding music softening coming from the Switch.

“He’s still in bed?” Damian questions once he sits down in a chair near the bed. “I thought he went to bed early.”

“Migraine,” Hal says as an answer. Damian nods understanding the implications, looking back down at the screen of the game in front of him. “Makes him tired which pisses him off since it means rearranging his schedule.”

“Father doesn’t like that,” Damian said, stating the obvious. But Hal knew that the kid was trying and he wasn’t going to say that to him. “Hopefully he’s up before Pennysworth finishes making dinner. It’s his favourite.”

Hal smiles, knowing that Alfred was doing that to bring Bruce some comfort. “He’ll be up in an hour. He always manages to be up before five.”

He catches Damian’s gaze again, the kid narrowing his gaze at him. Hal doesn’t react, waits for the kid to come to a conclusion. “You know his migraines,” Damian started. “You know enough to predict his schedule when having them.”

There was something in those words, in that tone of voice that spoke what was currently on Damian's mind. Hal took a moment to think, to answer. If Bruce was a man prone to overthinking his and everyone’s words, Damian was probably the same minus the confrontation. 

He was brash, yes, but Hal had noticed that the kid held a lot back regarding his true thoughts and feelings. He wasn’t a psychiatrist nor someone like Bruce who could make minute deductions about people he meets or spends time with. 

But he knew when a kid was troubled. Knew that he had to take a moment to think over his words to not cause a situation.

“I do.” He starts,” But I always happen to be there to encourage your father to get to bed since he likes to try and push through them.”

“Stupid,” Damian says, all with the tone that Hal had come to know as the kid caring about other people. The kid cared so much, just had trouble expressing that between the upbringing with his mom, trying to fit into the family and what Hal suspected was being on the spectrum. (Bruce was on the spectrum, so why wouldn’t the kid? Research indicates that Autism was genetic, not caused by outside influences like milk or vaccines.)

“Yeah, it’s stupid. But that’s why he’s got me to remember.”

“Better that it’s you,” Damian said.

“Yeah?”

“It is. He relaxes when you’re around,” Which was code for  _ ‘Bruce actually takes care of himself when you’re around.’ _

“Good to know. Why don’t you come over to the bed and show me what you’re playing? Bet it’s way more interesting than this.” Hal said, waving a hand towards the tv.

Damian doesn’t say anything, just gets up and shuffles onto the bed next to Hal. The screen showed bright colours with Damian’s avatar interacting with an animal character. Hal didn’t say anything, only watched as Damian went on to find items for some of the villagers and tries to make his island as perfect as possible.

His hand finds its way to Bruce’s hair, gently running his fingers through the man’s hair. He didn't move, but that was okay, he needed the sleep. Bruce would wake soon, but Hal was sure he wouldn’t mind Hal spending some time with his son in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> Did another fic with Bruce having a migraine since I've experienced a few over the last two weeks and needed to write something about it. I figured Bruce would get migraines from stress since that happens a lot for me and uh, he fights against the Gotham Rogue gallery lmao. That has to be extremely stressful even if has become routine.
> 
> Also, first time writing Damian, so hopefully I haven't done too bad with his character. He's a hard character for me to grasp since oftentimes he can be written terribly (mostly because a troubled kid in fiction usually equals a bratty kid despite circumstances.) Still, hoping I wrote him decently.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read!


End file.
